


Aurora

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Fitzafton but make them lesbians, genderbent au, it’s just gays, jamie is Jeremy, michelle is michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: Fitzafton but make them gay
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Aurora

The summer’s night was warm, the two had spent the day in the back of Jamie’s garden. It was nice- small- but nice. Jamie’s dad was very particular about decorating, so it was nice and reminded Michelle of a wooded area. Her garden was also clean, had some nice flowers in it. Jamie’s mom liked gardening, she knew Jamie wasn’t very fond of it but her and her dad kept to the flowers in her memory.

The sun was now going down, Michelle was sat on the grass, leaning backwards on her hands slightly and head tilted all the way up, soaking up whatever last bit of sun there was left in the sky. Her girlfriend, Jamie, was laid down with her head in her lap, fiddling with a daisy chain.

“Whatcha thinking about, princess?” Jamie’s voice made Michelle come out of her day dreams, tilting her down. She couldn’t help but smile gently, moving some hair off of the blonde’s face.

“Why am I the princess?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“You’re the living embodiment of Aurora.” Jamie chuckled softly at Michelle’s words.

“So does that make me your sleeping beauty?” Michelle nodded, adding in that she definitely slept like it. “So that means you’re Prince Phillip?”

“Well I suppose so” Michelle grinned as she leaned over her girlfriend. However, she was a little confused when she closed her eyes. “What are you doing?” She didn’t move, just kept her eyes closed and lips constantly trying to pull away a smile. “Oh my god, are you pretending to sleep right now?” The silence continued. “If you wanted a kiss, you could of just asked” the brunette mumbled, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend on the lips gently. She groaned hearing her giggle below her “I hate you so much sometimes, you’re such a dork”

“I love you too”


End file.
